The Beginning
by Narro
Summary: A story of three girls on a walk one night, however, Fate has other ideas for their future. Saiyajin women in this one...sorta.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does!**

(A/N): _Ah, by the way...Dont bother flaming me. It wont scratch my surface._

The three girls walked on the cool sidewalk in the dark, using only the distant street lamps as a guide. The tallest of the trio stood in the middle, slightly in front of the other two. Her amber eyes flicked everywhere, on the constant watch for danger. Not only was she the tallest, but the eldest and thus was large, in charge, and ready to kick any moron's ass if he dared try to hurt the other two.

The other two talked about random things that came to mind. The shortest one remarked on how fast the elementary school was building up, as they walked past it, the shadow of it was darker than the dark around them. If that makes any sense.

"Amanda, Tori, look." They all looked.

"Ah, wow. I cant believe how clear the sky is, I can see so many stars!" exclaimed the second tallest, Tori, who was also the youngest. She wore a light aqua blue coat and sneakers. Her light jeans were faded and her t shirt was barely visible. Suddenly, the eldest halted and stood still, tense. Her back straightened and her jaw tilted upwards slightly, glaring in the dark.

"What is it, Nicole?" softly said Amanda, the shortest, but the second oldest. All three fisted their fists at the same time, in sync with each other. Tori moved closer to the other two and looked around.

The street was undisturbed. No dogs barked and no cars passed them. They were caught in the middle of street lamps, the dark patch that often spooks many, but not Nicole. In fact, Nicole actually liked these dark patches.

"Show yourselves!" commanded the dirty blonde known as Nicole.

Chuckling, a man stepped out of the construction site's darkness and stopped a few yards before them. His spiked hair tilted in different directions, and his demeanor was quite cheerful, if not childish. He wore an orange professional fighting gi and a blue undershirt, cloth belt, boots, and sweat bands. Oddly enough, but not nearly as odd enough to spook these three girls, hovered a pale luminescent halo around his head. He's dead. And yet walking alive?

"You too!" glared Nicole, pointedly looking at another man hidden in the dark behind the first man. He other man growled and she growled back, surprising him slightly. Not for long, he resumed his scowl and crossed his arms over his chest and stepped into the dim light. She shocked him once more by mimicking him and harrumphing them both.

"Why you…" started the second man. His spiked hair was also black, but it was spiked upwards and into sharp points that slanted inward like a flame. His deep royal blue singlet didn't conceal any of his sculpted features and his ivory white gloves were strained against his knuckles. His likewise ivory boots were gold toed.

Amanda swished her cloak like coat softly and looked to Tori. Tori looked back at her.

"You three are coming with us." scowled the pointy haired man, the one in the blue singlet.

"We're not going anywhere we don't want to go." cooly retorted Nicole.

"Now, now Vegeta. Let us explain…you see.." The other man started to soothe.

"Shut up Kakarrot. They are coming with us whether they like it or not!" interrupted the man called Vegeta.

Nicole's head jerked back slightly. Vegeta.. She must have said his name aloud because he whipped his head to look at her strangely. She blinked. Why did that name sound familiar? Nicole turned her head slightly to glance behind her. Tori and Amanda had similar expressions on their faces, eyes ever so slightly misty.

"Do we know you two…?" asked Tori. They both shook their heads. Nicole shook her head, suddenly remembering what she was supposed to be doing.

"Amanda…to the right. Tori…to the left." she said loudly. Both girls nodded and dropped to a fighting stance. The one called Kakarrot blinked. Who would later come to be called Goku.

"What?"

"Go."

Both girls flashed out of sight and reappeared in front of their opponents. Even though they had been told to go certain ways, they always went the opposite to confuse the enemy. It always works, but these men weren't exactly normal. Amanda high kicked the one called Vegeta point blank in his chin, but he barely moved. He grabbed her ankle effortlessly and tossed her back to Nicole. Tori repeatedly slashed at the one called Goku's face but he merely backed up, smiling brightly. He pushed her back to Nicole, as Vegeta had done. Nicole shot over her sister and knocked Goku back, surprising him.

She wasted no time. These guys were stronger than her. Somehow she sensed it. She dove for Vegeta's legs and swiped her right leg behind his knee, succeeding in only making her leg ache. She jumped up and backed up in front of the other two girls.

"Wow. Can you feel it?" exclaimed Tori.

"Yea. Wonder where they came from." answered Amanda. Nicole remained silent. If these men wanted to take them somewhere, nothing she could do would stop them. Goku stepped forward and waved his hands helplessly.

"Wait, wait! We're not going to hurt you. We just want to tell you who you guys really are!" he said hurriedly, before Vegeta could become insulted by their attack. All three girls blinked at the same time.

"What do you mean?" they both asked at the same time, causing them to stare at each other.

"Ack…how do I say this without sounding out of this world…ha ha…out of this world." he began.

"Dude, nothing you can say will make us think you're crazy. We're pretty weird ourselves." butted in Amanda. Nicole snickered slightly, but hid it behind her hand.

"Okay! Alright, me and Vegeta here are aliens called saiyans. We're a warrior race who have monkey tails. And if we have tails and look at the full moon, we turn into Oozaru, which is this big, big ape thingy that is crazy and out of control and overall not very nice. But since I bumped my head all my information that was encoded in my brain that originally meant to make me destroy Earth was wiped away and now I'm nice!" he said in one big breath.

"Kakarrot, you moron." Vegeta slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"Um, yea. Anyway, do any of you have tails?"

The trio of fighters were silent a moment. Then Nicole broke the silence. "I do. And I know these two do too." she declared. Nicole lifted her crimson hoodi and let her supple tail unwound itself from her waist. The other two did likewise.

"I suppose this makes us saiyans then." said Tori. It wasn't a question. Vegeta nods.

Nicole turned on her heel and faced Amanda and Tori. Grinning she said, "I told you two we were aliens, but Nooo! None of you believed me." she joked. They broke out laughing.

"Okay, now that its all settled, lets go!"

"Go where?" Amanda inquired.

"Kakarrot, you're thick headed. You three can come with us and train and be _Real_ fighters or you can stay here and rot with humans. Your choice, not ours." barked Vegeta. The teenagers were quite a moment.

"If you guys come with us, you can learn to fly." encouraged Goku, or Kakarrot or whatever.

"This means that our human parents aren't our real parents." remarked Nicole. She paused. "I knew it all along. Well, I'm going with them. Show me how to fly Goku." she pronounced.

"Me too…" hesitantly said Tori who was quickly followed by Amanda.

Goku grinned broadly and nodded. "Okay, you have to learn how to fly, because we cant carry you there. Plus, a lot of fighters can fly so you'd be at a disadvantage."

"Kakarrot, you talk way too much for your brain capacity." snorted Vegeta. Goku sweat dropped sheepishly and motioned to the teens to follow him. They followed him into the construction site.

"Okay, first concentrate all your chi into a tight ball inside you and then let it rise inside you. Once you let it rise, you'll levitate. Then you can control it to let you move in different directions. After the first time, you barely have to think about it to fly!"

The teens set their jaws and concentrated hard while throwing very ugly looks at Goku who was now floating above their heads.

"Hmf…" snorted Nicole as she rose gracefully and twisted around and around in the air. She looked up and saw Vegeta. She shot up with a burst of chi and halted right in front of him. His mouth was agape and his eyes were slightly widening.

"Prince of Saiyans, don't look so surprised. It's in my blood." With that, she dove and hovered above the other two who were cheering her on.

"Now it's your turn. Come on, do I have to baby sit you two all the time?" berated Nicole. Fueled by her teasing, the two rose up and zipped at her while she ducked playfully.

They made their now apparent ki rise so they could keep up with Goku, who kept shouting out random bits of information about Saiyans. Vegeta glided near the teens who were positively impish in the air.

"How did you three know I was the Prince of Saiyans?" he growled. Nicole simply tapped her forehead twice and went silent.

They flew like that for what seemed like a very long time. The teens were constantly trying to spook people on airplanes, and then have to be dragged back by Goku or Vegeta. Tori managed to scare a perverted man from reaching for the Stewardess's bottom which made everyone crack up. Finally, they came to a city. They flew over the huge city and Vegeta pointed out their landing spot. By now, it was day light, and the girls were both hungry and excited.

Landing for the first time was something to laugh at. The girls needn't have laughed at all, they all landed quite neatly. They looked up at Capsule Corp with interest. It was dome shaped and smooth surfaced. The city buzzed about them, although that did not interest them at all. Out stepped a blue haired, blue eyed woman. The woman immediately glared at Vegeta and Goku.

"You two are Late! Everyone's waiting to meet them and you come home late? Jeez, I cant believe I married a...Hey, is that them!" Like so many times, it wasn't a question, it was an observation.

"Hello. Thank you for having us." politely thanked Nicole.

"Yea, thanks for having us."

"Yep!"

The woman smiled. "Polite. Unlike _some person I know._ My name is Bulma. I own Capsule Corp, and Vegeta is my husband." introduced Bulma. They followed her through the automatic doors wondering how Bulma could put up with someone like Vegeta and through a tiled hallway and into the biggest inside park and garden any of them had ever seen. There were trees and cats, plenty of grass, flowers and even butterflies. And if you looked carefully, you could see a large green man with two antennae on his head laying down in the flowers.

More than two dozen people looked up as they entered and walked over to introduced themselves.

"Everyone! These are the newest additions to our Z team. Go ahead and introduce yourselves." encouraged Bulma.

Normally, Nicole would have hated this kind of thing. She wasn't a people person. But she felt it would be a good idea to just do it.

"Hey. My name is Nicole. I'm fifteen years old." lamely she stated and then drew back behind Tori.

"Hi! I'm Tori, and I'm 14." nonchalantly said Tori.

"Hey all, I'm Amanda, and I'm also fourteen, but I'm a few months older than Tori." Amanda added. Everyone said hello at the same time and then meandered about going back to talking. A dark haired woman about Bulma's height walks up to them.

"Hello there. I'm Chi Chi, and if you need anything, let me or Bulma know! I'm Goku's wife." she handed them each a plate and pointed at the buffet line. They hurried forward and stacked their plates. Now they knew why they had such good appetites. Saiyans eat a lot. Goku just attacked the table. They each found a corner to themselves and ate, nicely as they could, but still stuff themselves at the same time.

"Chi Chi, want help?" offered Tori. She was shooed away with the excuse that she needed to wander around and meet everyone. They shrugged and wandered about.

Now, Nicole is tall. Not much taller than Tori, but still tall. So it was no surprise she literally ran into two little kids of about seven or eight years playing play fight. She quickly apologized.

"Ack!"

"Hey!" protested the two midgets. The older one wore a blue green fighting gi with brown boots, orange sweat bands and cloth belt. His hair was cut short and fell over his eyes slightly, his hair a weird purple, blueish white. His piercing blue eyes glared up at Nicole. He looked like Vegeta, and Bulma. The other was a mini-me version of Goku. There was no doubt in her mind where he came from. She glared down at them both, making them cringe slightly.

"I said, I was sorry." she flicked her bangs out of her eyes.

"You should still watch where you're going!" snapped the older one. The mini me version of Goku nodded, eyebrows knitted together. Amanda came loping over with Tori trailing to see what was going on.

"Yo. What's up Nicole?" slanged up Amanda.

"These little punks seem to think they rule the ground we stand on, Amanda." smoothly cut in Nicole.

"Honestly, how could one own the ground!" exclaimed Tori.

With a hiss of anger, both of the two kids punched at their stomachs. Nicole flashed her hand and grabbed both of their ankles before they could sink into her sister or her friend's gut.

"Woah!" cried out the mini Goku.

"Hey, where'd you learn that!" smirked the older one.

"Taught myself. And I taught these two everything I know…care to try them out?" dared Nicole, releasing their ankles gently.

They both shook their heads and grinned up at them. Clearly, they had earned their respect.

"Goten! Play nice! You too Trunks!" called a high school boy across the room.

"Who's that?" Tori jerked her thumb in the boy's general direction.

"That's my older brother Gohan. He's soo cool!" answered Goten, who now had a name besides Mini Goku. Amanda shrugged.

Through out the next hour, the three girls met everyone: Yamcha, an ex bandit who had an "x" shaped scar on his cheek, Piccolo, a Namekian fighter who was once the sworn enemy of Earth and Goku who happens to be green and from the planet Namek, Master Roshi, a perverted old man who trained Goku and his best friend Krillin, a bald man married to an Android 18 who has attitude, and also a daughter...and the list just keeps going on and on!

While playing hide and seek with the boys, Goku suddenly wonders aloud how strong the girls really are. This catches their interest. Nicole was winning anyway, so they gave up and walked over to Goku who lounged near the buffet line.

"How do we find out how strong we are?" asked Amanda, cracking her neck suggestively. Bulma frowns.

"We cant have a fight in here! The building might blow up! _Like last time._" she emphasized.

"Bulma, don't worry. We know how to control ourselves so we don't blow anything up. If we fight with rules and restrictions…" trailed Nicole. Bulma gave up while Chi Chi nodded.

"Make 'em fight me!" called Yamcha, with Puuar sitting on his shoulder.

"Nah, I don't think they're that strong yet. Let's see…" muttered Goku.

"Match Amanda with Goten, Tori with Trunks, and give Gohan to the eldest." rumbled Piccolo from across the room. Goku visibly brightened.

"All right, you heard him! Face your partner, and no blowing things up. Go at your own pace and let's see who still stands. Start when you're ready!" loudly ordered Goku.

Nicole walked to Gohan and stood fifty paces from him while everyone moved to the walls. She peeked over her shoulder to watch the other two first.

Amanda shook off her coat and threw it in a corner somewhere, she punched her fist into the palm of her other hand and smiled at Goten. Who in turn, mimicked her.

"This, will be fun. I can already tell you're strong, Goten!" called Amanda.

"I'm not going easy on you cuz you're a girl!"

Amanda nodded and then shot forward. She lifted her knee and brought it up to Goten's chin. He moved too slow and he took the blow full force. He tumbled back but then flipped onto his feet again. He ran forward and head butted her. Regrettably, his size wasn't exactly sufficient enough to knock her off balance.

Tori's fight started similarly to Amanda's. Since Trunks wasn't any stronger than Goten and neither was Tori to Amanda, things pretty resulted the same way.

"Goten! Watch your head! O-oh! I think he'll need an ice pack for that…OUCH! That hurts just watching her ram her foot--Jeez!"

"Trunks! I thought I trained you better than THAT! What are you doing on the ground? Get up! She's a girl for god's sake!"

Vegeta would sleep on the couch for a week for that comment.

Nicole's fight lasted a bit longer. Gohan was much, much more powerful than the two boys and her put together.

"Take off your hoodi Nicole! You'll move faster." suggested Amanda, who was effortlessly pinning down Goten's cloth belt strap so he was running, but not moving at all. Tori dangled a lumpy headed Trunks in front of Bulma explaining that it would be better to just let his head be dunked in ice rather than just give him one ice pack. Nicole flushes slightly, and reluctantly took off her hoodi and lightly tossed it to a chair. She pulled down her ebony black tank top which rode up slightly when she took off her hoodi. She yanked up her half fingered gloves and then dropped to a fighting stance.

"Gohan, you're going to win this spar. But I'm still going to fight anyway." she warned him. He nodded and then bowed slightly. He was oh…about three years older than him. And she liked his girlfriend, Videl. Though she was a human, she acted like a saiyan.

The fight, though lasted longer than Amanda and Tori's, was still short. Only about seven minutes long. She got in a few good shots but he still was faster and stronger than her. Still, the more she fought him the more her instincts drew out. It made her smile a half smile that scared her slightly. When she got up from her back and admitted defeat, she waltzed over to her "sister" and her "Friend." Though they now knew they weren't related. At least, they didn't think they were. They knocked knuckles with each other.

"Goku, if you meant us to come here and fight stronger fighters than us, then oh boy are we excited to be here." laughed Amanda.

"Hey…where will we be training and staying at anyways?" wondered aloud Tori.

Chi Chi and Bulma threw each other a look. A look that clearly said: I cant believe we have to send them there. The old man will be dead within the hour of his arrival. The three saiyan teens threw a similar look that said something like: Oh god, what loony toon did they place us with.

Master Roshi cleared his throat. "Ladies, you will be training under me and live in my house. Don't worry, there's plenty of room! He-he-he!" Nicole rolled her eyes and she walked, picking up their jackets and her hoodi and holding them out for them to grab it. This was going to be a very weird new life…and that suited them just fine, as long as Master Roshi kept to his hentai magazines, that is.


End file.
